


Mastering Men

by Imhiriel



Series: Imhiriel's Drabbles [7]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Battle, Gen, Gondor, Leadership, Osgiliath, Third Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-30
Updated: 2005-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhiriel/pseuds/Imhiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Faramir at the breaking of the bridge of Osgiliath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mastering Men

**Author's Note:**

> MEFAwards 2007: Honorable Mention – Times: Late Third Age: 3018-3022 TA: Gondor Drabble

“Steady, Soldier!”

The captain’s voice reached him, through the clamour of the collapsing bridge, the terror of the night, the urgency of the moment. Commanding eyes calmed him somewhat, directed his attention to the side.

“Help the Captain-General with his armour! Time is of the essence, we needs must be away ere the final arch breaks.”

The soldier obeyed, grateful for a task, while Faramir gripped the remaining soldier by his uninjured arm.

A clang marked the shedding of the last greave.

“Now! Keep away from debris!”

Faramir in the lead, four men jumped towards the churning waves of Anduin.

**Author's Note:**

> \- The title is part of a quote from Beregond: “That will be the Captain: he can master both beasts and men.” (RotK, The Siege of Gondor)
> 
>  
> 
> _30.10.05 B-drabble for Raksha the Demon, who wanted to see Faramir in his role as a warrior._


End file.
